The Reaper and The Knight
by BananaMonkeyTaco
Summary: Ruby enjoys a beautiful day that's interrupted by a good friend. RubyxJaune. One-shot


**Ok guys this is going to be a quick one-shot to see if I'm any good at them. It's going to be a RubyxJaune fluff sort of thing. So uh, here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

It was a beautiful day outside and Ruby was enjoying it by walking around Beacon. Partly to enjoy the weather and partly to find someone to enjoy it _with_. Yang was out with her friends, Weiss was buying some groceries in the city, while Blake was reading somewhere in a new spot. Since Ruby didn't see anyone around she decided to go and sit on a bench and enjoy the sun for a bit. After relaxing for no more than 5 minutes, she almost fell asleep, were it not for a familar voice.

"Hey Ruby, what's up?"

Looking up Ruby saw that it was Jaune. Gesturing to the bench she said, "Hey Jaune. Sit down."

"Sure," Jaune said while he sat down, a small smile showing on his face. "Ruby why do I always find you around beacon laying with your eyes closed? It's becoming a thing where I have to help you."

Ruby laughed and said, "Can't a girl sit and enjoy the weather."

"It is a very nice day today," Jaune agreed. "It's supposed to be a good evening as well."

"Really? That's awesome," Ruby said excitedly. "We should do something tonight."

Jaune blushed and stammered, "R-Really? l-like what?"

Ruby, who didn't notice Jaune's discomfort, continued. "Yeah! I know this really great restaurant that has the **best** spaghetti. For dessert we could have cookies," at the thought of cookies Ruby started to drool. "It would be great. How about it Jaune?"

"U-U-Uh s-sure I g-guess," Jaune stammered, after getting over the fact that he thinks he just got asked out on a date with Ruby. He was going to ask _her_ out but he didn't think it would work.

"Ok. Meet me at my dorm at seven ok?" Without giving Jaune a chance to answer, she got up running to her dorm, saying over her shoulder, "Good. See you then."

"Pyrrha! What am I going to do?" Jaune said when he entered his dorm.

Pyrrha, who was reading a good book Blake had given her for her birthday, looked up at her team's leader. "What happened Jaune?" she asked. It was fairly common for her to help him with his troubles. Just today she convinced him to confess his love to Ruby because it was driving him insane. "Does this have anything to do with Ruby?"

"Yes," replied Jaune. "She asked _me_ out! What does that mean," he asked looking at her.

Pyrrha thought for a moment before answering. "It probably means she likes you too. When's the date?"

"_Today!_ At _seven!_ What do I do?" asked Jaune, who was getting more and more nervous.

"We'll practice the date, then you get ready," answered Pyrrha calmly.

Jaune stopped for a moment. "Is it really that simple?" he asked.

"Yes Jaune, it is," Pyrrha said. "You just have to keep calm."

"Calm," Jaune said to himself. Then after a moment he said, "Ok. Let's do it."

"Good," Pyrrha said. Pyrrha did like the chance to be with Jaune since she really liked him at first. However, when she found out he was in love with Ruby she gave up. It wasn't her decision who Jaune would fall in love with.

Yang closed the door to her dorm after walking in. She turned around and was immediately assaulted by a red crying mass.

"Yang! I need your help!" cried Ruby.

"Shhh. It's ok sis," Yang said soothingly and leading her sister to her bed. "Just tell me what happened ok?"

Ruby sniffed and said, "Ok. So, I was walking around Beacon today to enjoy the day. I sat on a bench because no one was around. Then Jaune was there and we talked about the weather. He said the evening would be great so I thought of Luigi's Spaghetti Diner. I told him that we could have spaghetti and cookies. When I thought of cookies I really wanted to go so I asked him if he wanted to go. He said yes and I told him to pick me up at 7.

Yang looked at the clock. 5:30, not a lot of time. "Ruby, do you like Jaune like that?"

Ruby thought about and said, "Yeah, I think so."

"Do you think so, or do you know so?" Yang asked gently.

Ruby thought a bit more before she said, "I know so."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Yang, getting her phone out. "I'll get Blake and Weiss while you clean yourself up."

"Got it," Ruby said with new determination.

Meanwhile, an hour and twenty-five minutes later in Team JNPR's room, Jaune was ready. He was looking at himself approvingly in the mirror with his suit on. Turning to Pyrrha he said, "Thank you so much Pyrrha. I couldn't have done it without you."

"That's what friends are for Jaune," she replied. "Now off you go, it's almost time," she said, shooing him out the door.

Back in Team RWBY's room, Ruby was dressed in a beautiful red strapless dress that was perfectly sized for her. It was barely an inch above the ground. Her hair was beautifully done with a unique red bow on top, courtesy of Blake. The three girls stepped back to look at Ruby.

"So, how do I look?" Ruby asked nervously.

"You look gorgeous Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed.

"You do look really good," Blake said, slightly surprised at how good the bow looked on her. Blake had that bow for a while but never wore it because it was a bit small for her. Ruby was amazing in it though.

"My baby sister's growing up," said Yang with tears in her eyes. She went over to hug her sister gently so as not to ruin the dress.

A knock on the door made them all jump.

"He's here," Ruby whispered, getting nervous. "What do I do?"

"Just do what I taught you," said Yang, pushing Ruby to the door.

When the door opened. Jaune saw Ruby and his jaw dropped.

"Hi Jaune," Ruby said shyly.

Jaune shook his head slightly and said, "Woah, Ruby. Y-You look incredible."

"You really think so?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"Y-Yeah. You're amazing," Jaune said.

"If you two stand there much longer the date's going be over," Yang teased from inside.

"Oh yeah." Jaune said. Facing Ruby, he gave her his hand. "Milady."

Ruby giggled as she put her hand in his and he hooked his arm in hers. Then they went to the restaurant and had a great time. Before she left him at his room however, Ruby said, "This was a great night Jaune. Thank you." She reached up and kissed him on the lips. When they broke apart she blushed and ran to her room. Jaune went into his dorm in a daze, lay on his bed and thought, best night ever, before falling asleep.

**Well there you have it. I'm dead now, I spent at least 5 hours on this and chapter 3 of Yang's Mission today but I learned some things. When I read a book I get really into it, if I'm **_**writing**_** one I get SUPER into it. During the part where I discribed Ruby's dress, I already knew that Yang would be in tears. I was so into it, I almost had tears. Call me crazy but whatever. this was another story which I didn't know the details until they were in front of me, happening before my eyes.**

**I apologize about not going into their date but I don't think that's in my writing ability yet.**

**Remember to tell me how I did and what I need to work on and whether or not you want more oneshots, different couples though personally I'll probably only do RubyxWeiss and BlakexYang.**

**The episode head's up is episode 10 is when this was created.**


End file.
